A Very Ninja Christmas
by Black Shard
Summary: Ninjago City is hit with Christmas spirit & that includes the ninja as they spend the holidays in their own way and perhaps make this Christmas so ninja.


**A Very Ninja Christmas**

 **I'm back & this time, with an actual Christmas story! This year's special takes place in the canon movie verse, which is also a bit of a first for me, but this means my OC's won't be in it but that's how the Christmas cookie crumbles. We'll take a look at how each ninja spends Christmas with family & friends. Now sit back & enjoy this year's Christmas special!**

* * *

The snow that began to turn Ninjago City into a winter wonderland was an indication that Christmas has finally come… as well as that irritating Maria Casey song.

Koko prepared a stack of freshly cooked pancakes and a mug of peppermint hot cocoa for Lloyd, who was understandably down in the dumps in this normally joyous time of the year. Having the worst guy ever as your father or spouse can really do wonders to your holiday spirit.

The former warrior knew where her son would be and went straight for that place.

All Lloyd could see was his blanket while he mulled over his lack of a paternal figure this Christmas.

And the one before.

And before that and so on.

Okay, he never had a Christmas with his father. Knowing him, that should be a good thing but he can't help but yearn for his company, even if he's the most evil guy ever. It sounded wrong and Lloyd hated himself for thinking that way.

"Lloyd, I know how you feel." Koko started.

"You say that every year." Lloyd cut her off, knowing what she was going to say.

"That's because I do understand how tough it is not being able to celebrate Christmas with the whole family. But we should be thankful for what we have. Here, I got something special just for you." Koko handed her son a present along with a special Christmas breakfast. Lloyd gingerly removed the green wrapping and observed the clear box containing a custom-made dragon ornament.

"I know how much you like dragons so I got one just for you. It's not much but I hope it'll give you a bit of Christmas spirit."

"Thanks, Mom."

Even if his life sucks, Lloyd still loved his mother and she helped him enjoy this time of year and make Christmas a little more brighter.

* * *

Kai was already feeling glum this Christmas morning but he wasn't being a holiday humbug. He didn't hate Christmas, in fact he likes the holiday. He just hates Santa. That creep was a home invader doing who knows what under the guise of 'delivering presents' and hogging the milk and cookies.

"Kai! Come quick!" Nya alerted her brother. Normally, he would've reacted quickly due to how urgent she sounded but Kai stopped midway in his mad dash from his room to the living room.

"You're not fooling me anymore!" The hot-blooded young man stood in the hallway, "You always say that Santa came here last night! I don't believe you!"

"But he did come here last night! I have proof!" His sister showed him a plate that was empty save for some cookie crumbs.

"No! You're trying to set me up like last year! Look! The evidence is all over your face!" Kai pointed at Nya and indeed, there were several cookie crumbs sticking to her lips.

"Don't worry, Kai. Santa didn't come here," Ray told his son from the living room, "You know how Nya always eats cookies the night before Christmas to fool you."

"Dad! You ruined it!" Nya complained.

"But are there any more cookies left?" Now that his sister was exposed, Kai was in the mood for some holiday treats.

"Don't worry, Kai. I always make plenty more so you can have some." Maya emerged from the kitchen to give her son his share of homemade Christmas cookies which he happily munched away on. There's no way he's gonna let Santa take his cookies away.

Meanwhile, Nya pouted over her prank not working.

"Don't worry, Nya," Ray whispered to her, "You'll get him next year."

* * *

Jay's favorite holiday activity with his parents was decorating their house with Christmas décor. Every year, they go all out and even make their own decorations. His favorite decoration was the Christmas tree topper and his parents make a different one every year, from a star filled with blinking lights of all kinds of colors to a big snowflakes that sprays glitter with the press of a button.

This year, the Walkers' Christmas tree topper was a lovely angel which didn't do much, appearing no different from an average holiday ornament but Jay knew better. He helped his parents make it and it will do something special once it's on the tree.

"Can you do the honors?" Ed offered to let his son place the angel on top.

"Of course." The usually timid boy was happy to oblige.

Jay climbed the ladder and carefully placed the angel on top and stepped out to see it work its magic. The angel's wings started to flap and flicker with tiny LED lights and it even started to sing 'Jingle Bells'.

"We've certainly outdone ourselves, have we?" Edna stared proudly at the singing ornament.

"We sure did," Ed replied, "So how are we gonna top this next year?"

"How about one with Santa singing and dancing?" Jay suggested, "Or is that too similar?"

"Let's go for something we've never done before." His mother answered.

"Then we're gonna make the most unique Christmas ever… next year!" Her husband proclaimed.

Jay didn't mind his parents' bantering over Christmas decorations and even joined along. The thing he loved most about this holiday was to be with his parents and doing what they love together. After all, that's the true meaning of Christmas.

* * *

Cole was forced to put up with his father's colleagues and relatives who were just as snobbish as him. Christmas at the Charbonneau household was always a high class affair where only the rich and elite are invited. Cole stared with jaded eyes at the minuscule portions of pretentious nouvelle cuisine on his plate. He never understood what's so great about having to pay more for less food, especially if it doesn't taste good in the first place.

"My son is doing well in school," Lou started talking about his wayward child, "Isn't that right, Cole?" His tone changed to a low condescending one towards the laid-back teen.

"Yeah, yeah..." Cole dismissed his snobby father.

Even after eating, Cole still felt hungry and didn't want to stay even one minute longer in this mansion full of snobs.

Even the children of Lou's colleagues were just as unpleasant, constantly boasting about themselves, what kind of pricey things they got for Christmas, or their latest achievements. It's pure unadulterated affluenza at its finest.

"So Cole, what have you been up to lately?" A daughter of one of Lou's friends tried flirting with him but Cole wasn't having any of it. She was just another shallow self-absorbed bimbo.

"Nothing." Cole brushed off her attempts to woo him.

With everyone too focused on bragging, Cole seized the opportunity to find a way out and retreated to his room, the one sanctuary away from these fools.

Inside, he finally changed from his uncomfortable formal attire to a more casual look complete with a sleeveless top despite the cold weather. Seizing his one opportunity to escape from all the snobbery, he climbed down from his window to go where he can spend Christmas on his own terms. Wherever he's going will make the holiday all the merrier.

* * *

Dr. Julien considered Christmas day to be Zane's birthday because that's the day he first came to life.

Sure, there are some people who don't think he should have a birthday because he's a robot but what do they know? If they don't want to see his son for who he truly is, then they'll miss out.

As expected, Zane prepared a festive lunch to celebrate the occasion. The kitchen was filled with many wonderful scents from the chicken roasting in the oven to the soup simmering atop the stove. He even prepared a lovely Christmas cake full of strawberries and cream for dessert. After he tossed the salad with a homemade herb dressing, the android was done.

"Father, lunch is ready." Zane beckoned and guided his old parent to the table.

"Wonderful as always, Zane." Dr. Julien savored the extravagant meal. He couldn't be more grateful to have such a talented yet kind son. Being a robot, food consumption was not mandatory for Zane but that doesn't mean he's incapable of sharing a good meal with his father.

Even with the cake Zane made, Dr. Julien had another one just for him. He took a small box out of the fridge and opened it to reveal a small cake made with berry jam and cream cheese frosting.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" Zane was stunned that Dr. Julien got something just for him.

The old scientist chuckled over his son's naivete. Robot or not, today was still a special day for him.

"Happy Birthday, Zane."

* * *

The ninja all found themselves gathered in front of the warehouse that served as their hideout. They just felt drawn to the location for reasons they can't explain.

"Master Wu lets us have the holiday off so why are you all here?" Lloyd was astonished to see the rest of the team.

"I don't know about you guys but I prefer spending Christmas with you than with my Dad and all his friends." Cole was the first to answer.

"I'm not one for sounding cliché but Christmas just isn't complete without you guys." Nya added.

"Christmas is a time of joy with not just family but friends as well." Master Wu's voice chimed in from out of nowhere, taking the ninja by surprise.

"Master Wu! Don't do that! It's Christmas!" Jay whined after overcoming the initial shock.

"There are many different ways to celebrate Christmas with different kinds of people," The old mentor ignored the blue ninja and kept speaking, "All of you share a special bond and Christmas is an apt time to reinforce that bond."

"Definitely!" Kai agreed, "Now come here and give me a big Christmas hug!"

The red ninja grabbed his sister and their nearest teammates in a tight bear hug.

"A Christmas hug? Let me try." Zane joined in and managed to lift everyone. Poor Lloyd felt like he was suffocating but he couldn't have it any other way.

"You know what could make this Christmas even better?" Cole spoke.

An explosion sounded off in the distance.

Apparently, Garmadon was up to no good again. It's just his way of spending the holidays.

"That." The black ninja concluded.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The always battle-ready Kai smirked.

"Oh yeah." Nya shared her brother's thirst for battle.

The ninja didn't hesitate to get on their mechs and start a Christmas brawl. Now they're gonna make this Christmas so ninja.

"NINJA-GO!"

* * *

 **What do you think?  
**

 **As mentioned before, this is my first canon movie verse story so I hope I did the ninja some justice. Once again, Merry Christmas!**


End file.
